The Ninja and The Shooter
by iamyourdarkqueen
Summary: Just read it please!
1. Chapter 1

Mato's pov

*RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG*

"Its Monday"I yawn, the worst day which its 'school' its still 7:00 am

I got out from my bed as I went to the bathroom to have shower,

Well Allow me to Introduce myself,

I'm Mato Kuroi 14 years old I live originally at japan due to some problems I live now in Norrisville alone, After showering I wear some black hoodie with a little white star design at my chest area and wear some black short with white belt and wear black converse believe me I only wear black, white and blue colors, I swiftly get my bag and also my guitar case I'm a fan of guitar and also electric guitar well actually under it there's another weapon which i always kept some rifle, pistol and my katana, Hey its not my fault maybe there's an sudden enemy or something appeared and I'm ready.

Looking through the clock which its 7:10 am oh no,

IM LATE! i get the toast buttered bread on my mouth As I swiftly locked the door and put the key on my pocket, I ran fast towards to school by jumping through buildings Its traffic and still not my fault 8(_)8. There it is the last building I jump so high landing to the last building, and jumps through the school's roof 'phew' I used the fire exit stair case and went to first floor,

walking through the hallway which there are too many students , I walk to the room I was in and the teacher was there! Ughh time to introduce my self 'Just be calm down'

"Well Looks like our new student is here She's Mato Kuroi"

The teacher said, Well I say hi them 😝 " Kuroi please sit right next to Cunningham"

Umm who?

Oh maybe that purple head dude!

i sat beside him 'well hello New classmate' I though as I look at him and smiled cheerfully,

"The names Randy and this is my best bud Howard"he introduced

Well the cute purple dude is randy

Wait cute?! I felt my self blushing!

Cute?well yeah but maybe not my type -,-' just maybe!8(_)8

-Snack Time-

I grab my wallet and proceed to the canteen , they are selling Strawberry cake! My favorite! I quickly took one and find some seat "Hey mato!" I turned around to find Randy sitting next to Howard eating some gravy fries, walking to them suddenly a big robot ape smashed through the wall,

My eyes widen as a piece of wall coming towards me "Mato!"randy screamed,

As I dodge the pieces of wall

"Ha its that all you got?"I smiled as i look down NOOOOOOO my cake!my s-strawberry cake T^T

this ape will pay for my strawberry cake!

And the robot ape threw some pieces of wall to a nerd guy! Im gonna save him quick! I swiftly ran towards the nerd dude and push him and we landed on the ground

"thank you some much for saving my life! wonder where's the ninja"He said

The who?

A hand grab my shoulder as I look at my back it was Howard, "Where's Randy?" I asked, "He'll be fine" Howard replied as a ninja appeared infront of those robot apes

"Woah"

The ninja fights the robot ape as one of the apes looks at me and started to throw some tables I still dodge it, the ninja's eyes widen as he saw me dodging all those!

"Howard stay here Ill just get something" I said as I ran towards the room and get my guitar case as I open it up i took the guitar and under the case i took my kantana and place back the guitar and close the case and went back to the canteen Bringing a katana, some apes shot some missiles the ninja was trying to save me but-KABOOM

THE END

Im just joking nurufufufu~

(A/N:KORO-SENSIE!XD)

"NO!" the ninja screamed and ran towards a rubble maybe hoping find my body, but Im alive geez I cant just die in that way!

SLASH SLASH SLASH

there piece of cake!all the robots were defeated! As I felt someone hugs me from behind,

"Dont do that ever again" The ninja said,

Holy He's HUGGING ME A STRANGER IS FREAKING HUGGING ME!

I grab his hand and threw him to the ground

"BAKA!"I screamed HOW DARE HE HUG MEH?!I felt my self blushing

Ughhhh I shake my head Slightly and slap my self softly

'come on mato!' I though

Still part 1 lol :o

"Mato!"I hear someone calling me from behind it was Howard

"Are you alright?"He asked,

"Hai"I nod as i feel something pain on my shoulder , I hissed the pain

As Howard looked at my shoulder and gasped "What the juice happened on your shoulder?!we need to go in the clinic!"He said in a panic tone, "I'm fine dude I can take care of mysel-"and after that it suddenly my vision went black.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mato's Pov

I woke up in the clinic, 'Well first day in school I had an injury Great just great and the ninja even hug me!ughhh' well he hugs warmly through

WAIT WHAT?!

What am I thinking? Ughhh,

I rub my shoulder slightly and my shoulder its not painful anymore,

Well that's normal for me that's some of my problem I cant be injured,

then nurse came in and I'm free to go!yes!

"Um Ms. Nurse umm who bought me here while I'm unconscious?" I asked

"Well a purple haired guy and an orange chubby one" She replied

Well randy and Howard bought me here how can I thank them? Well im not just gonna say thank you to them but,

Video games?hmmm maybe I dont care what it costs anyway but the problem what kind of game I should buy

...Skip while walking through home...

I still think what kind of game they want, I like games but Just like ALfheim Online and Gun gale Online

(A/N:nyaaaa:3 plot twist but there will be no trapping in the game that just crossover or something O.O)

Well I have my own Amusphere original in Japan, maybe they wont like it, I had only 1 Amusphere

What should i do then

CLUCK CLUCK CLUUCCKKK!

Wait is that a chicken?!

It is a chicken!and its the legs is bleeding! Ummm

I remove my jacket and put the chicken on in while I ran through the house to get some disinfectant and bandage!

I put some disinfectant on the chicken's leg and it suddenly peck my hand

"Hey!stop it I'm going to make your leg better Ok?" I said to her as she calmed down "Good" I whispered as i put some bandage on her leg and there! I put her on the couch as she began to rest and I began to touch her feathers so smooth! I giggled

As i went to the kitchen and cook some food after eating I put my hood on and get my wallet as I headed out to buy some chicken food at the pet shop, while walking

I took out my phone and its 5:00pm i need to hurry , I ran towards to the pet shop and buy the chicken food to Hannah yeah I'm gonna call her that its seem suitable to her, After buying some chicken food at the pet shop walking again towards home as I can sense someone is following me its creepy I didn't bring some weapons, I look behind and nope nothing,

OK CALM DOWN IF THERE'S A SHADOW JUST FLASH IT WITH A LIGHT MAYBE THAT'S THE WITCH I SAW IN A HORROR MOVIE LIGHTS OUT!

NO I NEED TO WOMAN UP! DON'T LOOK BACK MATO..

I hear footsteps!Oh shoot oh shoot

Its getting closer!

Closer

"Your so cute when your scared"

Oh shoot wait that voice!wait did he just call me cute? Im blushing 0/0

Snap it out!

"N-ninja? What are you doing here?"I look at him

"Well just wondering if there's a danger happened"he replied as he suddenly wink at me

Ohh no Not that wink ughhhh i felt my cheeks redden!

"Something wrong Mato you seemed red are you sick or something?"He asked as he touch my forehead

Wait a second

"How did you know my name?your are a stalker aren't you?" I glared at him, his eyes widen "Nooo uhh Smoke bomb!" he yelled as he threw something on the ground and vanished , I chuckled "Baka" I smiled

As I continue walking towards my home.

-The next day-

I woke up, have some shower wear some clothes , toast the bread while waiting I change and clean the wound of Hannah then feed her, when the bread was been toast i caught it in time before it flew,

Is it good that I'll just leave Hannah here alone?or Ill just bring her at school and maybe people will go freak out!but its just a chicken a wounded chicken...

And still what kind of game should I buy ?!

ughhh

Shoot Im late!.

I'll bring Hannah I don't care some of them gave me some bad gossips,

Oh yeah i have a bike and my own car or just jump through the buildings!yeah again jumping to some building landed again to the roof then pass through the fire exit stairs then went to my room and sat on my chair while panting,

Randy look at me with a confuse look,

"Good morning" I smiled at him there is no such thing is a good in this morning ugghh

We stared in a few moments

Uhhhhh...As I look away I felt myself blushing again, 'Whats with this dude?'I thought

-After class while walking in the city-

"Hey wanna go with us in the Greg's Gaming Hole?"Randy offered

Well BOB will start at 7 and it still 4:50

"Umm well Yeah"I smiled, but then a purple head girl ran towards us

"Hi randy I was wondering if we cou-" When she was about to finish Howard suddenly drag as out,

"lets go!"Howard said as we ran

When We arrived at the Arcade, something caught in my eye its just like 'untouchable' (A mini game in GGO) but not using a real gun ,Just a plastic one

"No one had ever beat that game before if you can touch the robot it the arcade will give you some special gift!even the ninja and randy cant dodge those colored bullets once you were hit by a coloured bullet your out"Howard said,

"I thought the ninja is that rough,I'm gonna try the game"I chuckled,

As Randy's eyes widen, I took off my "can you please hold Hannah for me?"I asked to Howard, as Hannah rest at Howard's hair, Randy is scared of her well I don't know why he's scared of it,

I place some coins on the slot as many people gather up to watch me

Geez

"Hey look a little girl is gonna try"

"She looks pretty!"

-Randy's Pov-

She's gonna try the New game

When some guys calls her cute I felt a little anger,

"I'm gonna bet she's gonna win this game"I said to Howard while this chicken looks at me, its creepy and I don't like this chicken...

Its gonna start...

3

2

1

GO!

Mato began to ran as she stopped and pose in a weird way as the colored bullet pass through her not even a single shot was been hit to her, she continue running closer she reach the 2nd line!unbelievable! I tried to win this game but I'm only just got shot when I'm in the half on the 2nd line! She's so cute when her face is serious I get it I had a crush on her when she came in, the crowd began to cheer as she pass the 2nd line and now the 3rd one!the most hardest!she quickly dodge the last bullet and she touched the Robot

There's a big Congratulations on the screen!she Won!the owner of the shop congratulates her, and she won a 200 bucks!

"But how did you do it?!"I asked to her, she smiled and said "Well I had played this game many times".

What?but how?this is game is just came out 1 week ago?!

And I even cant win it nor the ninja!

She looked at her phone as her eyes widen, "oh no,I'm gonna go!I still need to catch up,something!and here yesterday I want to thank you two for saving my life the coupon is now yours"she said as she gave it to me,

She swiftly took her bag,guitar case and her chicken as she ran away,

What's with her its just 6:00pm

"We had a 200 bucks cash lets buy some Gravy fries!"Howard said Excitedly as we exited the arcade and went to buy Some gravy fries.

-Mato's Pov-

When I get home I quickly clean Hannah's wound again and place some new bandage, while the food was still cooking,after eating I locked the door , shut all the windows and go upstairs and put Hannah side of my bed as I took my amusphere and put it on my head...

"Link Start" I said

After I logged in GGO, I registered my name To BOB after that I change my clothes into battle one, My avatar had a long pigtail,blue eyes wearing black and white coat.

"Looks like the 2nd champion is here!"A voice suddenly said as the cheer my name

"Black Rock Shooter-san Your nearly late at the BOB" a guy said as he wink at me.

Ughh pervert,

Yeah Black Rock Shooter good in guns and swords.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!we are now selecting two characters to battle"

As soon as she said that I began to glow,looks like I was chosen.

First match

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER VS SPADE

The battle has started, as I began ran to the woods to find Spade,

I quickly dodge those bullets as I began to fire some bullets to him using a ak-47

His Hp went down as I keep shooting and I won...

It means I'm going to be in the next round and semi-final round.

-Skip this playing-

I logged out after I won at the semi-final, and tomorrow will be the final.

I sigh as I took the amusphere and place it at the left table,

I stretch my arms out, I was about to close the window but a red rose was on my window! I felt my heart beating faster as I took it,

'Who gave this to me?' I thought as I felt my cheeks redden,

"It's you isnt?"I said softly as I spotted a figure jumping at the roof of my neighborhood.

Its the Ninja who gave me the rose, He's So sweet.

I smiled as I goto sleep.


End file.
